


Female!Stiles oneshots

by Voidself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Jackson Comes Back, M/M, One Shot, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidself/pseuds/Voidself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like reading Female!Stiles stories, but I haven't found tat many that are actually interesting, so I came up with some.</p><p>I will publish every time I get an idea or if I like some of the suggestions you guys do.</p><p>I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot!<br/>I will report you if I find out my one shots have been copied </p><p>It contains a little bit of foul language, so read at your own risk.</p><p>You can find this work in wattpad too. My user is Fernanda_lizarraga enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A change

I knew that the pack was going to kick me out. Makes sense though, they think that I’m a liability, weak. And maybe they’re right, I’m not worth their time, or their friendship. Something that gave me the clue that they were going to be kicked out was that from one day to the other they all gave me the cold shoulder. But what gave me the certainty that they were going to kick me out was the text that I received from Derek 10 minutes ago.

Derek 4:30 pm received  
Pack meeting at the loft, come by in 30 minutes.

And here I am, going up the many stairs to the loft, preparing myself to lose more people that meant something to me. I sighed as I got to the door, and opened it. Just like I expected everyone was there, in a line, all of them watching me, but I think that the lack of smile that I always had threw them. I just had a blank face and was staring at them back until Derek cleared his throat and spoke.

“You know what we’re gonna tell you don’t you?” he said it like he was sad, but I knew better, he was sad because he wasn’t going to make me beg, to make me suffer.

“Yeah, I do, but I want to say something first” Even though I was prepared for them kicking me out, it was still difficult, I wanted to cry, there was a lump in my throat but i carried on.

“I guess it was wrong of me to think that I was worth something. I considered you my friends, but I guess it was one-sided” I gave a sad, bitter laugh, a few tears rolled down my cheeks “But it’s fine, because I knew that I wasn’t worth it, I didn’t have my hopes up, because when does something nice ever happen to me right?” I laughed again, a pain-filled laugh. “It doesn’t make much of a difference, because I’m used to being alone, but now I know that I don’t have anyone, so. Uh, just stay away and i’ll do the same. I’m gonna forget that I even knew you guys, it meant nothing to you guys anyway, so. Uh I’ll be leaving, it was nice meeting you.” Tears kept falling from my eyes, from the pack’s too, but I just spun on my heel and left.

I didn’t actually start crying until I was home (alone again), in my room, windows and doors closed and curtains drawn.

I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, tears rolling freely down my eyes, a sob every once in awhile, my phone blaring Freeze you out by Sia to drown the world out. And isn’t it sad that we’re just sad kids who put all of our hope in the fact that putting our headphones in makes us feel like we’re not alone?

I knew my father was home, but I didn’t care, he knocked on my door, but I didn’t open, he called my name, but I didn’t answer. He pushed the door open and saw me crying he came to my side, he already knew I had my suspicions about the pack, I guess this was his confirmation.

“They finally did it, didn’t they?” he asked with a sad smile, I just whimpered in response, that gave him his answer.

“You’re gonna be okay sweetheart, you’re strong, i know you can.”

“I don’t know if I can be strong anymore dad, it’s all crashing down, and I’m the one holding it, it’s too much.” I whispered, my throat was dry from crying and sobbing

“They’ll regret, I know it Gen, you aren’t weak, your magic is strong, you can do this”

I knew that I should’ve told the pack I had magic, but I guess there was never the right time, and then they stopped talking to me, and now this, but my dad’s right, I should be strong, prove who I am.

“You’re right dad, but I’m tired and tomorrow is monday, I should rest if I want to give the pack a surprise.” I was smiling a little now, but I was tired.

My dad grinned, bid me goodnight and left.

After that I was asleep, and before I knew it, my alarm was ringing. I groaned but got up. After I took my shower and put on my undergarments I was deciding on what to wear, but I decided that if i was going to surprise the pack i should start by dropping the baggy clothes, so I went to the part of my closet where I had clothes that actually fit me and got changed to a [burgundy](http://www.polyvore.com/monday_not_bothered/set?id=207693912) cropped sweatshirt , some light washed jeans, burgundy leather boots, a choker, and my adidas snapback. I added some concealer, mascara, and to give a little surprise I put on a matte red-burgundy lipstick.

For my hair, I used some magic and did it Black with some gray.

 

I go downstairs and see dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He looks up at me and smiles.

“I knew you could do it.” He says with a proud smile.

“Thanks, dad. I know I’m a handful, but thanks for being there when no one else was.”

He looks a little teary eyed, but smiles a little and says “My magic may be a little rusty, but I have a surprise for you, look outside princess.”

When I do, I gasp and smile so wide, my face my split open. There, where my once old, beat-up, piece of crap jeep usually was now stands a beautiful [black](https://www.google.com.mx/search?q=Black,+matte+jeep&espv=2&biw=1600&bih=799&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjH8YDPoIbPAhUL92MKHbrbBbwQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=2cVpfbp7PRs22M%3A) matte jeep, brand new.

I must admit, I did get a little teared up. I turned to my dad and gave him a big ol’ Stilinski bear hug.

“Thank you so much dad” He just smiled at me and told me to go.

I got in my car and connected the aux to my phone. I decided to get a little hyped up so i put some of my trap music, because, why not? I’m going to change aren’t I. ( A/N music on the side, I will put all of the songs in the end if you guys are interested.)

As I get to school and park my car everyone is there, looking at the hot new car.

I take a deep breathe to calm myself, and step out of the car. As soon as I close my door everyone is gawking at me. I just smile at everyone and make my way to the school. Some people smile back at me, some wave and even some of the populars high five me.

It’s going great, but like everything in my life, it doesn’t last much.

“Stiles?!” I hear Scott say incredulously, like he can’t believe it’s me.

“Um, yeah?, do you need something?” I ask like i don’t know what he wants.

Some people around us gasp, because i was always with Scott, acting like his shadow, always talking and goofing around with him.

But I’m not pathetic anymore, I’m not anyone’s shadow, I’m not going to be that girl who can’t shut up or stay still anymore, i’m not going to be “The sheriff’s kid” or “McCall’s friend” or any of those names that make me sound like someone who doesn’t matter, now, I’m going to be Stiles, and everyone is going to know my name.

“What’d you do with your clothes?! And your hair!!”

“I changed, that’s what happened, I realized that I didn’t have to hide, that i didn’t have to pretend to be pathetic when I can be someone, not just the shadow of a bunch of people who don’t even care.” I took a deep breath and said.

“Look, I said I was going to keep my distance, and I will, so please just leave me alone. I want a clean slate, a new beginning, and that doesn’t include the people who don’t care, or people that I don’t trust, so if you’ll excuse me, I have classes to get to. It was nice meeting you, have a great life, good luck.” I felt relieved after that, I let a small smile spread on my face.

I waved at people and they waved back, but I still had one thing to do.

When I went to class I saw Danny sitting there, I walked to him and said “Hey, uh can we talk at lunch please?”

When he looked up and saw how I was dressed he smiled at me and said “Sure, do you want to sit next to me?”

I nodded and sat just as the bell rang and the teacher started teaching about the Independence war in Mexico.

My other 2 classes went smoothly, and soon it was lunch and I was outside the school, standing beside a tree waiting for Danny. Soon enough Danny came out, smiled at me and just waited for me to talk, he knew I need to think what to say.

“I’m back DD, I’m sorry I left in the first place, I know that it wasn’t fair of me to just throw our friendship out the window for some new kid and I won’t use it as an excuse, but as you might have noticed, they kicked me out of the pack, and I want to start clean, I want to have what we had back then, someone who I know won’t replace me for someone that they think is cooler, or for a boyfriend. I want to have you again, because I know that even when I talk too much or move too much, or when I’m having a bad day when I can’t get up, when all I can do is cry that you’ll be there for me just listening, comforting me, letting me cry and snuggle up to you. Do you remember when my mom had just died? And I was staying with you because dad couldn’t at the time? How you would just give me one of your hoodies and let me cry in it and just hug you? I want that again Danny, someone that can be strong when I can’t, someone to pick me up when I crumble to ashes, to be there when I need it. So Danny, if you’ll have me back, can we be best friends again?”

I was crying, Danny was too, but I was hoping that he would be my friend again.

So Danny did what Danny did best, he smiled and opened his arms for me, so I ran to him almost throwing him and cried in his chest while he whispered “Welcome back GiGi”

We felt another pair of arms and looked up and saw they belonged to no other than “Jackie,I’m sorry I-” I was cut of by Jackson saying “I know GiGi, I heard you talking with Danny, I forgive you, I’m here now, you’re safe, and I’m going to kill every single pathetic little thing that hurt you.”

“It’s nice to have you back Jackie.” I said, he smiled and nodded in agreement. Putting an arm around my waist and Danny putting his arm around my shoulders we walked to the cafeteria.

Everyone stared at us for a while, but then they just got back to what they were doing. I felt the stare of all the pack, but I was enjoying being back with my real friends, sitting at a table with a few of the jocks. It was nice, to say at least.

After lunch, school went by in a blur of people being friendly for me and chatting with my friends. I invited them over and they gawked about my jeep.

When we arrived dad was there, he was glad that I had my real friends back, people who I could trust and truly cared for and they cared and trusted me back.

They knew I was a spark since we were little, and Danny knew about Jackson being a werewolf, so it wasn’t a problem when I said I had to change my room. When I opened the door they were amazed. I had a [galaxy](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=207730404) comforter, light hanging from the ceiling, my desk had my mac and ipad, my glasses on my nightstand, a fluffy blue chair, a big fluffy rug, and some cool frases hanging around.

After that, we just talked, not a “what did you do in the summer” talk, but a deep, full of feeling talk. Some tears were shed, some laughs and smiles were present too. It was nice being with my friends again.


	2. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and her sick day in. Just some Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't have anything nice to say please keep it to yourself. Enjoy
> 
> ~Love Voidself

Let me just say that a sick day isn’t what it looks like in TV with the warm quilts, and hot meals and drinks and being pampered and read a book and do nothing all day. Nope, it’s being in bed because your muscles are too heavy and sore (which isn’t that bad taking out the heavy, sore muscles), a stuffy nose, a horrible cough, a fever, and sometimes nausea, you also lose your appetite, so if you ask me a sick day isn’t all that comforting.

 

So let me start from the beginning.

 

_ *Flashback to 5:30 a.m* _

 

_ I heard my alarm ring, and ouch, my head hurt, so I just groaned and turned it off. I just lay there, not wanting to get out from the warm palace that is my bed, so I just snuggled up even more and started drifting off, but of course that’s when my dad decided to barge into my room, telling me I’m going to be late. But then he sees me curled up in my bed, frowns and comes over to put a hand over my forehead. I sigh a little because his hand was cool. He frowned at me and crouched in front of me so I could look him in the eye. _

 

_ He sighed and said “You have a fever, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” _

 

_ “Because you would’ve taken me to the doctor” I said in a duh tone. _

 

_ “Why are you so stubborn?”  _

 

_ I just smiled weakly and shrugged slightly, to which he responded by ruffling my head and standing up. _

 

_ “You can stay home, but please don’t do anything too strenuous, I have to work I’ll be back at about 3, think you can survive?” He said smiling lightly, yet concerned. _

 

_ I just rolled my eyes and said “Yes dad, I’ll just hang around and eat something” _

 

_ “Good, call Melissa if you need anything, there’s aspirins in the cabinets.” He said over his shoulder going downstairs and out the door. _

 

_ *End of the flashback* _

 

After that I drifted off to sleep again. When I came to again it was 10:30 a.m already, so I decided to take a warm shower to take all the sweat off me. I gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom quickly because it was cold.

 

Once there, I put my clothes in the counter, turned the water to a little bit hotter than warm, peeled off my clothes and jumped in. I washed my hair with my coconut shampoo and conditioner (Those things smell like heaven) and my body with my aloe body wash. I jumped out of the shower, toweled my body dry and wrapped my hair in the towel. I put on my undergarments and put on an oversized [sweater](http://www.polyvore.com/wednesday_in/set?id=207857111), some grey pajama shorts, my glasses (because my contacts are not fit for a sick day) and some fluffy slippers. After I dried my hair I put it in a bun and put on a black knitted beanie.

 

After grabbing my phone and laptop I went downstairs to the kitchen to see if I could digest something. I drank some apple juice ( A/N It’s my favorite type of juice) and ate some yogurt with strawberries.

 

After eating I went to the living room, got a blanket and set up my netflix on my laptop. I decided on Batman Begins, so I curled up and started it.

 

I fell asleep about halfway through the movie, but woke up to my phone ringing. Blindly looking for it and answering without looking at the I.D I said a groggy “Hello?”

 

“Stiles? Are you okay? Why aren’t you at school?” I recognized the voice as Scott

 

“I’m sick, dad let me stay home, why? Is something wrong?” I was immediately worried

 

“No, nothing’s wrong, we were just worried, but now we know, get better dude” Aww, that’s why he’s my best friend (well, one of them anyway).

 

“Thanks, can you collect my work?”

 

“Sure, get better” And with the he hung up.

  
I just sighed and lay back down. Maybe being sick is not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know, but I liked it.  
> Music:
> 
> Come Home- One Republic  
> Talk me down- Troye Sivan  
> Mercy- Shawn Mendes
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated


	3. Deserve happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling really sad so I came up with this, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Gasoline- Troye Sivan  
> Ghosts- BANNERS  
> A little too much- Shawn Mendes

The funeral had ended 20 minutes ago, but she was still standing there, looking at the gray stone engraved with a date she would never forget.

The day was gray, emotionless just like her, no sun, no wind, only black clouds that held the promise of rain.

She was only 8, barely understanding the concept of death, which made it hurt more. The sadness squeezed around her heart, making her breathing a little shallow, her every breath strong with emotion.

But she just kneeled at the foot of the grave, touched the stone with her little numb fingers, and thought to the last happy memory they had before everything went wrong.

/Flashback/  
It was a sunny day in october, already chilly but warm enough to just need a sweater.

They were at the preserve, just laying there and listening. They would here a sound and try to guess what animal made it. It was relaxing, to say the least.

Stiles was happy. She liked being relaxed, just laying there listening because it was one of those rare times when her hyperactive brain would be quiet.

She was content to lay there all day next to her mother, to listen to her talk, tell her about everything and anything.

About her favorite meals, to her childhood memories. It was nice, because her mother had the best voice in the world. So soft and sweet, that sang the best melodies and read beautiful stories.

They went back home at 6:00 in the afternoon to wait for her dad and make him dinner.  
/End of flashback/

It hurt, remembering the happy days when they were happy. But nothing good lasts forever.

Her father was destroyed, had cried for days and days after her mother was diagnosed and forced to stay at the hospital for her safety ( and everyone else around her, although no one said so, Stiles had heard one of the doctors).

Her father deserved to be happy, to have a healthy and loving wife, a daughter that could stay still and be quiet for more than 2 minutes, not a dead wife and a hyperactive kid that couldn't walk gracefully to save her life.

So she sat in front of the grave, and cried.

Cried because her father deserved better.

Because her life wasn't happy anymore.

Because her mom wasn't there to make everything better.

 

//

Very short, I know, and it sucks, I know.

But I felt so sad I could only imagine this and not so much detail.

I hope you still enjoy. 

Comments and kudos are appreciated.

 

~Love, Voidself

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, I'm thinking of a seconf part but idk.  
> Music:  
> Freeze you out-Sia  
> Keep it mello-ft. Omar LynX  
> My Way- Fetty Wap  
> Say it- Tory Lanez  
> Don't- Bryson Tiller
> 
> Tell me what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> ~Love, Voidself


End file.
